2 Different Tears (English ver.) - Wonder Girls
Descripción *'Título:' "2 Different Tears" right|160px *'Artista:' Wonders Girls *'Álbum:' 2 Different Tears *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Dance *'Idioma:' Inglés *'Lanzamiento:' 16 de mayo de 2010 Vídeo full|center|400 px Yubin, Yenny, Sunye, Sohee, Lim Inglés Gave me 2 different tears After all these years Tears of joy, tears of pain Like sunshine and rain So I hate you, So I love you So I hate you, So I love you I'm tryna figure out how to move on with my life Without you by my side Wakin up with teary eyes, I can't do this no more, gotta erase you now So I think of all the pain you've given me Try to look at all the damage you've done to me No matter how hard I try, I just can't figure out why I keep thinking bout how sweet you used to be Gave me 2 different tears After all these years Tears of joy, tears of pain Like sunshine and rain So I hate you But the love you gave me was so so good So I love you But the pain you gave me was so so bad I'm cryin over you, still what does this mean? Do I still want you back in my life? After all these painful things you've done to me Why is it so hard to realize? So I think of all the pain you've given me Try to look at all the damage you've done to me But the harder that I fight, You come closer in my sight, And I'm thinking of how sweet it could have been, oh no Gave me 2 different tears After all these years (After all these years) Tears of joy, tears of pain Like sunshine and rain (Oh) So I hate you But the love you gave me was so so good So I love you But the pain you gave me was so so bad Uh Come here boy Uh~ Why do I still feel this way When I know there's nothing left to say Shouldn't have ever loved you in the first place Wanna erase you without a trace Try to tell myself that I need to hate you For the pain that you put me thorough But I... For some reason why Still miss you no matter how hard I try Gave me 2 different tears (You gave me) After all these years (years, yeah) Tears of joy, tears of pain (Pain) Like sunshine and rain So I hate you But the love you gave me was so so good So I love you But the pain you gave me was so so bad Gave me 2 different tears (2) After all these years (Yeah) Tears of joy, tears of pain Like sunshine and rain (Tears) So I hate you But the love you gave me was so so good So I love you But the pain you gave me was so so bad Español Me dio dos lágrimas diferentes Después de todos estos años Lágrimas de alegría, lágrimas de dolor, Como el sol y la lluvia Así que te odio, Por lo que te amo Así que te odio, Por lo que te amo Estoy intentando encontrar la manera De seguir adelante con mi vida sin ti a mi lado Despertar con los ojos llorosos, no puedo hacer esto más, Tengo que borrarte ahora Así que pienso en todo el dolor que me has dado Trate de ver todo el daño que has hecho para mí No importa cuánto lo intente, No puedo entender por qué Sigo pensando en lo dulce que podrias heber sido Me dio dos lágrimas diferentes Después de todos estos años Lágrimas de alegría, lágrimas de dolor, Como el sol y la lluvia Así que te odio, Pero el amor que me dio fue tan tan buena Así que Te quiero, Pero el dolor que sentí fue tan malo Estoy llorando por ti, aún ¿qué significa esto? ¿Todavía te quiero de vuelta en mi vida? Después de todas esas cosas dolorosas que me hiciste ¿Por qué es tan difícil de comprender? Así que pienso en todo el dolor que me has dado Trate de ver todo el daño que me has hecho Pero mientras más lo intento Tu vienes cerca d emis ojos Y pienso en lo dulce que podrias haber sido Me dio dos lágrimas diferentes Después de todos estos años (Después de todos estos años) Lágrimas de alegría, lágrimas de dolor, Como el sol y la lluvia (Oh) Así que te odio, Pero el amor que me dio fue tan tan buena Así que te quiero, Pero el dolor que sentí fue tan malo Ah Ven aqui chico Ah ¿Por qué todavía me siento de esta manera Cuando sé que no hay nada más que decir No debería haber nunca amado en primer lugar ¿Quieres borrar sin dejar rastro Trata de decirme que tengo que odiarte Por el dolor que me has echado a fondo Pero yo .. Por alguna razón por la cual Aún te extraño, no importa cuánto lo intente Me dio dos lágrimas diferentes (Me diste) Después de todos estos años (estos años) Lágrimas de alegría, lágrimas de dolor, (Dolor) Como el sol y la lluvia Así que te odio, Pero el amor que me dio fue tan tan buena Así que Te quiero, Pero el dolor que sentí fue tan malo Me dio dos lágrimas diferentes (Dos) Después de todos estos años (Yeah) Lágrimas de alegría, lágrimas de dolor, Como el sol y la lluvia (Lágrimas) Así que te odio, Pero el amor que me dio fue tan tan buena Así que te quiero, Pero el dolor que sentí fue tan malo Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls